Camino al éxito
by Crazystania
Summary: AU: Sam y Freddie son deportistas en disciplinas diferentes y las cosas no van muy bien. Es como si les faltara algo ¿Podran llegar al éxito? y mas importante ¿Tendra algo que ver uno en el posible éxito del otro?


**Bienvenidos. Alguien me dio esta idea y yo dije ¿Por que no? Veamos que tal y aqui estoy.**

**Me presento: usualmente escribo esos fics que nadie quiere leer (M) y puede que EVENTUALMENTE esta historia termine siendo M eso aun no lo se.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider.**

* * *

**_Capitulo I: No somos los mejores_**

edward Benson siempre tuvo un sueño: llegar a las grandes ligas, ganar una serie mundial y si la vida, la suerte y las lesiones se lo permitían quería tener una carrera exitosa.

Su padre siempre lo había apoyado, él le había inculcado el amor por ese deporte y quería hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

-Buen inning Benson- Lo felicitó el entrenador de su equipo tan pronto Freddie llegó a la banca después de haber completado un inning del juego.

Freddie Benson era lanzador y pertenecía al equipo categoría Triple A (Antesala de las grandes ligas) de los Bravos de Atlanta. No había tenido una temporada muy brillante que digamos hasta el momento. La temporada estaba por terminar y el que al principio había sido abridor, había sido pasado al relevo debido a su bajo rendimiento. Benson tenía 2 partidos ganados, 6 perdidos y 5.37 de efectividad. Aparte no había ponchado muchos bateadores y había entregado muchas bases por bolas. Pero desde que era relevista... estaba andando mucho mejor y eso había hecho que la gerencia de los Bravos de Atlanta cambiara de opinión sobre él. Cambiaron de "vamos a dejarlo en libertad rescindiendo su contrato" a "veamos su evolución"

No volvería a la lomita en ese partido ya que para el próximo inning, el manager cambiaría de lanzador pero eso no quitaba que Freddie había hecho un buen trabajo y a fin de cuentas de eso se trataba eso: de cumplir con su trabajo.

El equipo ganaría ese partido con marcador de 5-3 lo que hacía más valioso el trabajo de Freddie ya que fue un juego cerrado y lanzó un inning importante como el 7mo.

Todos del equipo se dirigieron a las duchas y después de eso a vestirse en los vestuarios para irse cada uno a donde quisieran.

Freddie abotonaba su camisa cuando uno de sus compañeros de equipo se acercó a el

-Oye Freddie, gracias por preservar mi victoria- Quien le habló era Mark Reynolds. Uno de los lanzadores abridores del equipo, era el mejor de los abridores ya que tenía record de 11 victorias, 2 derrotas y 2.29 de efectividad. Estaba cerca de ser subido a grandes ligas

-No te preocupes Mark, para eso somos un equipo- Le respondió Freddie.

Mark podría decirse que era el mejor amigo de Freddie dentro del equipo a pesar de ser rivales en cuanto a posición de juego pero el sabia que Mark si había hecho las cosas bien para merecer seguir siendo abridor y que él no había hecho meritos para seguir allí y que se tenía bien merecido su rol de relevista

Mark solo río -Vamos, te invito la cena. Sera una cita- Dijo bromeando mientras palmeaba el hombro de Freddie

-Ok pero tú invitas... después de todo ganas más que yo-

Ambos fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida, era un lugar que adoraban y donde servían una hamburguesa monstruosa. Antes de comenzar a comer ambos conversaban

-No sé cómo lo haces- Comentaba Freddie -Tienes un record envidiable, una efectividad envidiable... ¿cómo lo haces?-

-Todo está en la confianza Freddie- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros -Si vas creyendo que fracasaras, vas a fracasar. Al llegar a la lomita no tienes que pensar en cuantos partidos has ganado o perdido o cual es tu efectividad... cada partido es distinto-

-Usualmente no eres tan profundo-

-... me llamaron al equipo grande- Le contó -Después del partido de hoy me subieron a grandes ligas- No se escuchaba emocionado, solo lo decía como si le diera lo mismo

Freddie arrugó su boca -Ya me lo esperaba. Eres... eres un gran lanzador y te lo mereces-

-Esto también es bueno para ti-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Freddie arrugando el entrecejo

-Si voy a estar en grandes ligas significa que no podre abrir mas aquí... ¿Quién es el abridor del equipo que actualmente no lo es?-

Freddie sonreiría ampliamente. Si Mark no estaba, quien ocuparía su lugar seria el ¿Verdad?

-Solo yo... y Gibson-

Orenthal Cornelius Gibson mejor conocido como "Gibby" también era otro abridor con bajo rendimiento así que fue pasado a relevista también. Gibby tenía 2 ganados, 5 perdidos y efectividad de 4.96 es decir, tenia mejores números que Freddie

-La temporada está por terminar, solo quedarían 2 aperturas en mi posición en el roster... probablemente le den 1 a cada uno- Mark era optimista, el quería ayudar a su amigo.

-¿Cuando te unes al equipo grande?-

-En 2 días... hasta mañana acompaño al equipo- Contestó Mark. Después de eso, había silencio. Eran chicos pero aun así se sentía raro el que de repente no verías a tu mejor amigo a diario. Mark lo sabía así que cambió el tema -Y mañana después del partido- Le enseñó 2 entradas -Como en los viejos tiempos Freddie-

Las entradas eran para el tenis. Freddie y Mark solían ir siempre a ver un partido de tenis aunque tenían tiempo sin seguir esa tradición.

Freddie sonreiría -Me agrada tu plan-

Ese sería el día de Freddie pero ¿como había sido el día de Samantha Puckett?

Samantha Puckett: jugadora de tenis. Posición en el ranking femenino de la ATP: 196.

-Buen juego- Felicitó la rival de Sam llamada Katherine Spector una vez que el partido había terminado

Katherine Spector: jugadora de tenis. Posición en el ranking femenino de la ATP: 67

A pesar de la diferencia en el ranking, Samantha Puckett había ganado el partido en 3 sets, muy disputados. Sam venció a Katherine con parciales de 7-6; 4-6 y 7-6.

-Gracias. Igual tu. No fue fácil- Respondió Sam. Ambas estaban en el centro de la cancha en el acostumbrado saludo de después del juego

-Suerte en la segunda ronda- Le deseó Katherine.

Ambas se conocían bien. No, no eran amigas ni nada por el estilo pero se habían enfrentado unas cuantas veces e incluso compartían el mismo entrenador por lo que en ocasiones llegaban a entrenar juntas.

Sam Puckett no era precisamente una jugadora elite pero tampoco podía exigírsele mucho ya que no llevaba mucho tiempo en la alta competencia. Recién su tercer año como profesional. Tenía 23 años, compitiendo desde los 20

Se refrescó, fue a los vestidores para alistarse e irse

-Allí está mi estrella- Dijo Carly emocionada mientras entraba a los vestuarios -Felicitaciones- Carly la abrazó y Sam también lo hizo

Sam estaba feliz, nunca había ganado un título y quizás solo había avanzado a la segunda ronda pero era un paso más que tenía que cumplir. Lo mejor que había logrado Sam era llegar hasta la tercera ronda

-Se que eres mi representante...-

Fue cortada por Carly

-Aparte de tu mejor amiga- Dicho esto Sam continuo como si la chica no hubiese dicho nada

-Pero... es solo segunda ronda, no festejemos aun ¿Con quién me toca? ¿Quien ganó en la otra arena?- Preguntó Sam. Es que era todo un complejo de estadios de tenis, dentro del complejo había unas 6 canchas de tenis y se jugaba en simultáneo en cada una y la llave de donde saldría la rival de Sam se jugaba a la misma hora que ella lo hizo

-¿Segura que quieres saber?- Preguntó alzando las cejas.

-Claro, sino no te lo preguntaría... y aparte tengo que prepararme-

Carly respiró profundamente logrando poner a Sam un poco nerviosa.

-Tu próxima rival es... Rebecca Parisi-

-¡Mierda!- Gritó Sam

¿Por qué? ¿Quién era Rebecca Parisi?

Rebecca Parisi: jugadora de tenis. Posición en el ranking femenino de la ATP: 12

Si, Rebecca era una tenista elite, en un pasado había estado entre las mejores 10 del mundo pero una lesión la alejó y ahora luchaba por volver a esas posiciones de prestigio. Rebecca y Sam ya se habían enfrentado en 3 ocasiones y los 3 encuentros habían sido ganados por Parisi

-Estoy jodida Carls, jodida- Aseguró la rubia, era un duelo muy desigual, la 196 del mundo contra la 12.

-Tienes que creer amiga, yo creo en ti-

-Es... Rebecca... Parisi- Le recordó la rubia hablando con obviedad y muy despacio

-Como sea, te toca mañana a las 4 de la tarde- Sam ante esto mostró una cara de sumo fastidio, no tenía mucho tiempo para descansar de un juego tan intenso -Ahora vamos a comer algo, te conozco y sé que debes estar hambrienta-

Y ninguno lo sabia pero durante esa cena... Sam y Freddie estaban en el mismo restaurante aunque no llegaron a cruzar ni miradas ni mucho menos palabras pero pronto eso pasaría.

* * *

**Fin del primer capitulo.**

**Es poco a poco, no se apresuren. Odio que las cosas pasen rapido en un fic asi que por eso lo hago asi.**

**Adios mi publico no habitual.**


End file.
